31 de Octubre 1981
by sara fenix black
Summary: ¡Dedicado a los lectores de SFP&SFB! ¿Qué sucedía en casa de los Potter mientras Sirius estaba con Sara? Los últimos momentos de James y Lily. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 400 REVIEWS!


Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, en las últimas semanas de la U y con un resfriado increíble. Pero muy feliz, porque gracias a ustedes ¡¡¡¡Ya alcancé los 400 reviews en SFP&SFB!!!! Gracias por su constancia y su apoyo, de verdad vale mucho para mi, y cuando esté en vacaciones voy a terminar la historia, y quien quita un quite haya una secuela ; )

Pero de momento la U me tiene super ocupada y no sabía de donde sacar tiempo para sentarme a escribir el fic de celebración, (vamos, que con exámenes finales la imaginación se acobarda un poco y prefiere dejarme estudiar), pero no quería fallarles con la celebración.

No sabía que hacer, entonces empecé a leer sus reviews del capítulo 46 y me di cuenta de que algunos habrían querido ver lo sucedido en casa de lo Potter, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que lo disfruten, esto transcurre al mismo tiempo que Sirius está discutiendo con Sara y se va rumbo al Valle de Godric. También puede leerlo alguien que no lea mi historia, no es tan importante todo lo que pasa en mi historia para entender esto, que son los últimos momentos de la pareja por excelencia del mundo de Harry Potter (dicho sea de paso los personajes son de JK Rowling y también algunas de las líneas que dicen Voldemort, Lily y James.)

Y ya dejo de hablar, sólo quiero agradecerles una vez más sus reviews. Espero que disfruten la otra parte de 31 de Octubre, 1981

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**31 de Octubre, 1981**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos Lily! Deja a Harry levantado un rato más. Vamos a dar otra vuelta por el Valle, ya viste que gracia la hacen los disfraces…

Lily rió al ver la expresión de su esposo, tan parecida a la de un chiquito pequeño que no quiere entrar a la casa para seguir jugando toda la noche con sus amiguitos.

-Es tarde, el niño tiene que dormir… además, no es prudente que salgamos mucho.

-¡Pero hoy es Halloween! Además, nadie puede vernos mientras Peter no hable y sabes que no lo hará.

-Lo sé James, lo sé… -Lily tenía mucha paciencia con James, le dejaba hablar y hablar… pero ya había despojado a Harry de su disfraz y le estaba poniendo la pijama.

-Al menos déjalo quedarse hasta las once, ¿si? Ahorita pasarán los niños Gilbert cantando.

Lily rió de nuevo y le dio el precioso bebé a su esposo.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo un ratito. Llévalo abajo.

James le dio un rápido beso antes de bajar con el pequeño. Lily sonrió ampliamente. ¡Cuánto amaba a su esposo y a su pequeño! Si alguien le hubiera dicho a los quince años que se casaría con Potter, tendría un hijo suyo y lo amaría locamente, se lo habría dado de cena al calamar gigante, pero ahora, no imaginaba su vida sin esos dos chicos de pelo negro alborotado.

Estaba en la habitación de Harry, empezó a recoger algunas cosas. Al dejar los cuentos de John el Muggle Loco en la biblioteca un pequeño libro de tapas rojas llamó poderosamente su atención.

"Marcas de sacrificio. Lo recuerdo, Parker me lo regaló justamente el día que nos dejó… el día de la formación de la Orden. Este hechizo era mi favorito –pensó abriendo el libro en una página señalada- marca de amor…" La chica se quedó mirando la página con una extraña sensación surgiendo en su pecho. De repente un grito de James la hizo salir del trance. -¡Lily, ya se oye el coro! 

La pelirroja bajó rápidamente al piso inferior, donde James, con Harry alzado, contemplaba desde la puerta al coro de los niños brujos Gilbert, quienes siempre animaban las noches de Halloween del Valle de Godric. Llegó al lado de su esposo, quien le pasó el brazo tras la cintura y la besó con ternura. Nadie podía verlos, por el encantamiento fidelio, pero desde ahí podían oír los cantos.

-Feliz noche de brujas, señora Potter –le dijo con dulzura.

-Feliz noche de brujas, James.

Harry empezó a hacer gorgoritos, James lo alzó frente a Lily, quien le dio un beso en la frente al bebé, que la contemplaba con una gran sonrisa y los ojos verdes refulgentes de felicidad, aunque el cansancio empezaba a poder con ellos.

Cuando los cantos se alejaron entraron de nuevo a la casa y dejaron a Harry en el sofá. Lily le pasó los brazos tras el cuello a su esposo.

-James… ¿Alguna vez has deseado que nuestras vidas juntas fueran diferentes?

-Sí –contestó sin dudarlo- me habría gustado que dejaras de odiarme antes de sétimo y que Voldemort nunca hubiese surgido.

-Tonto, sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Nunca te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? – el semblante de la chica se había tornado muy serio, lo que asustó un poco a James, quien replicó rápidamente consternado.

-Pero Lily… ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué habría sido de mi vida sin ti? ¿Sin Harry? No querría otra vida sin ti, aunque esta incluya a un loco asesino que quiera matarnos. ¿No te estás arrepintiendo tú verdad? –agregó alarmado.

Lily lo besó profundamente, y al separarse de él le sonrió dulcemente.

-Jamás James, jamás.

James volvió a besarla.

-Hum… creo que sí podríamos acostar a Harry ya, ¿no crees?

Lily rió y se dirigió al sofá. Llevó al niño a la habitación, pero cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del cuarto se oyó un fuerte golpe afuera y unos gritos desgarradores. Bajó los escalones corriendo y al llegar abajo miró alarmada a James, quien se dirigía a toda velocidad a la ventana. Lo vio palidecer por completo.

-¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete!¡Es él! ¡Vete!¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

-¿Él? Pero…

-¡Corre Lily!

La pelirroja no pudo reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la estridente carcajada de Lord Voldemort llenó el ambiente. Tan despreciable y horripilante como lo recordaba… tres veces habían escapado de él, pero no creía que hubiese una cuarta.

-James Potter, finalmente vas a morir por mi mano.

-En tus sueños serpiente -masculló James con desprecio asiendo con fuerza su varita. Voldemort le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Te crees muy valiente… incluso cuando sabes que tus amigos te traicionaron.

James cerró los ojos un momento para contener la furia. Peter… la rata los había vendido, a ellos que se habían arriesgado para salvarlo algunas veces, a él, su compañero de toda la vida… a ellos que habían abogado por él para que entrara a la Orden del Fénix, ¡ellos que habrían dado la vida por él!

-Muy listo se cree tu amigo Black, ¿no? –continuó Voldemort- tan listo que no sabe que hoy caerá en una trampa que le cobrará la vida… Eso pasa cuando juegas con un Arma Letal que no sabes manejar… Sí, tu gran amigo no está aquí porque está pasando la noche con Sara Parker. Ahora Potter, dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime donde está el niño. Dímelo de una vez, así morirás más rápido.

-Nunca.

-¿Nunca? _¡Crucio!_

James cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor, y dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, donde vio los ojos verde esmeralda de su esposa refulgir bajo un mar de lágrimas.

-Te amo –pudo leer en un movimiento mudo de sus labios antes de correr escaleras arriba.

-No es necesario que te levantes Potter –podía oír la fría voz en el piso inferior.

-No moriré a tus pies, serpiente infecta.

-Suplícame por tu vida, por la de tu hijo…

-¡Nunca!

_-¡Imperio! _¡Llévame con tu hijo!

Lily se detuvo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. James nunca cedería, pero, ¿por qué duraba tanto su respuesta.

-¡NUNCA!

-Idiota, si no quieres ayudar creo que no podré entretenerme contigo todo lo que querría. La sangre sucia será quien se lleve la diversión. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una fuerte luz verde llenó la casa justo en el momento que Lily alzaba a Harry. Fue como si la maldición la hubiese atravesado a ella también. James estaba muerto.

Empezó a correr, pero no podía bajar las gradas, Voldemort venía subiendo por ellas.

-No tengas miedo sangre sucia… no voy a matarte todavía. Vendrás conmigo para que juguemos un poco contigo y seas de utilidad.

_¡Maldición! ¡No tengo salida! _

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos pensando en escapar por la ventana. Podía sentirlo aproximarse lentamente, seguro de que la alcanzaría.

La ventana estaba hechizada para no poder ser abierta. Desesperada tuvo que poner a Harry en la cuna para alcanzar su varita y apuntar a la ventana.

_-¡Alohamora!_

_-¡Fermaportus! _

La ventana, que a penas empezaba a abrirse se cerró con violencia. Lord Voldemort ya estaba ahí. Lily sintió flaquear sus piernas, pero no lo dejaría verla débil. Nunca, moriría como James.

-Y aquí está la orgullosa sangre sucia. ¿Lista para un viaje a la oscuridad?

-Mátame de una vez.

-¿Quieres hacer las cosas fáciles? –dijo con burla Voldemort acercándose a ella.

-No me verás humillada.

-En realidad no tengo intenciones de matarte… me serás muy útil antes. Por otro lado…

Los sollozos de Harry la sacaron de sus pensamientos heroicos. Voldemort se dirigió a la cuna con la varita en alto. Lily se arrojó en medio de ambos.

-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.

-Apártate, estúpida… apártate…

Lily estaba desesperada… en ese momento vio el libro de tapas rojas que había dejado en el sillón y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

-A Harry no, te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mi, mátame a mí en su lugar…

Voldemort empezó a reír cruelmente.

-¿A ti? ¿Para que te quiero a ti muerta? ¡Apártate idiota!

-A Harry no. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad…

-Tu lo quisiste Evans. _¡Avada… _

-Per amore til krad niatirk merien –susurró Lily apuntando con su varita tras su espalda hacia su hijo.

_-… Kedavra! _

Un grito agudo y la pelirroja cayó inerte en el suelo. La luz verde refulgió en toda la casa de nuevo, y Harry dejó de sollozar de repente. Voldemort pateó el cuerpo de Lily para apartarlo del camino, y se acercó a la cuna.

-Y todo este trabajo sólo por ti, un pequeño e insignificante mestizo. Tus padres murieron por ti, que inútil y ridículo sacrificio cuando es un hecho que voy a matarte… ¡y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino al poder!

Empezó a reír aguda y estridentemente. Harry sollozó aún más duro, era una visión terrorífica ese hombre de ojos rojos y nariz de serpiente.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un destello de luz verde cegó al niño, al tiempo que el rayo de magia daba en su frente, Voldemort seguía riendo… hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal…

La frente del niño empezó a sangrar, la maldición asesina no hacía heridas. El niño aún lloraba, no había muerto… y un rayo de luz lo conectó con él.

Voldemort gritó de dolor. La maldición asesina volvía hacia él, luchaba por arrebatarle la vida. Pero no podría, él había tomado medidas…

Sus poderes empezaron a abandonarlo al tiempo que los chillidos del bebé le perforaban los oídos. Cayó de rodillas mientras sentía sus poderes fluir hacia su reserva de energía, entonces vio el libro ante sí y lo entendió. La sangre sucia lo había engañado. Ella quería que la matara… para salvar a su hijo.

-¡Huellas de sacrificio! –alcanzó a gritar- ¡volveré para acabar contigo Harry Potter!

La conexión del rayo de luz se rompió y la energía (como un gran campo de luz verde) llenó el lugar haciendo caer gran parte de la estructura de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resplandor verde se vio a lo lejos y Sirius se sintió desfallecer, era demasiado tarde. Se había desviado camino a casa de Peter y este no estaba.

Metió más gas a la moto, a lo mejor aún estaba a tiempo, a lo mejor apenas empezaba el ataque… tal vez se habían salvado.

Vanas esperanzas sin sentido. Lo sabía. Tardaría más de una hora en llegar al valle.

Tras un poco menos del tiempo pensado cuando se abrió ante sus ojos el desolador espectáculo. La casa estaba despedazada, no había rastros de personas cerca, excepto por…

-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué…? –no se atrevió a preguntarlo. Las lágrimas se anudaron en su garganta.

-Joven Black, tal vez no debería…

-¡James! ¡Lily! ¡Harry! –Sirius no le puso atención y se adentró a la casa llamando a gritos a sus amigos, a su familia…

-Joven Black…

El silencio le dijo al semigigante que el chico ya había encontrado un cuerpo. Al entrar a la sala lo vio llorando sobre el cuerpo de James.

-Sirius…

-¿Dónde está Lily? ¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó de repente incorporándose. Sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas y muy rojos. La cólera empezaba a encenderse en ellos.

-Aquí está el niño –Hagrid enseñó el bulto que cargaba en ese momento. Sirius se acercó a verlo. Lo tranquilizó ver como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración constante.

-¿Qué pasó con Voldemort? ¿Por qué no lo mató?

-Lo intentó –explicó el semigigante- mira la herida, la cicatriz en forma de rayo…

Sirius tocó suavemente la cicatriz, de la que aún manaba un poco de sangre.

-De alguna manera… –dijo Hagrid de manera confidencial- Voldemort desapareció. Dumbledore cree que Lily hizo algo…

-¡¿Dónde está Lily?! –preguntó Sirius de nuevo recordando que no había contestado a su pregunta.

-Arriba.

Sin esperar más explicaciones subió corriendo. Minutos después bajaba con el cuerpo de su amiga en brazos, y lo depositó al lado del de James. Las lágrimas aún surcaban su rostro, ahora con una expresión colérica y determinada.

-Pagarás maldita rata traidora –masculló al ver a sus amigos juntos- lo juro.

Iría a buscarlo inmediatamente, acabaría con eso pronto y al otro día huiría con Sara y con Harry a algún lugar, no le importaba donde. Sara era libre ahora si Voldemort realmente había desaparecido. Y Harry no iría con nadie que no fuera él.

-Dame al niño Hagrid. Ellos me dejaron como su encargado.

-Lo siento joven Black, Dumbledore quiere…

-¡Al diablo con Dumbledore! –replicó Sirius sacando la varita de la que salieron chispas, probablemente de su furia- ¡Dame a Harry!

-¡No! Tengo órdenes expresas de Dumbledore de llevarlo con su tía.

-¿Con Pet? –preguntó Sirius dudoso- ¿por qué con ella?

-Dumbledore tiene sus razones.

-¡Él siempre tiene una razón aunque sea para desgraciar la vida de alguien más! ¡Yo soy el padrino! ¡Yo debo cuidarlo!

-Lo siento Sirius, esto te ha trastornado, tal vez después…

-¡No…! –de repente se interrumpió. Sí, de hecho era mejor que lo llevara con Pet, podría recogerlo después de deshacerse de Peter. Sería difícil ponerse a la caza de la rata con el bebé a cuestas. Además, Pet no era tan mala y no sería más que un día lo que tendría que cuidarlo, menos quizá. –De acuerdo. Llévate la moto. Será más fácil y segura.

-Pero joven Black…

-Llévatela. Ya no la necesito. – se acercó a él con una triste sonrisa y habló al bebé entre las sábanas- Adiós Harry. Nos veremos pronto.

Sirius se volvió y se hincó frente a los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Hagrid se montó en la moto lentamente, esperando que Sirius dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó ahí en silencio, llorando… o mejor dicho, planeando la venganza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero que les haya gustado! 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de SFP&SFB que se llama la caída del fénix.

Gracias por leer la historia, y ya que están aquí... ¿qué les parece dejar un review? Me hace ilusión saber que les pareció.

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
